Why Me?
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell had the normal, boring life. Writing fanfiction and getting her original works published. But when government agents come to her and say they need her about a "silver-haired man with a god complex" and that she has a replica of one of the most powerful, fictional katanas in all of gaming. And according to them, it's not a replica.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me?**

**Summary: **Shell had the normal, boring life. Writing fanfiction and getting her original works published. But when government agents come to her and say they need her about a "silver-haired man with a god complex" and that she has a replica of one of the most powerful, fictional katanas in all of gaming. And according to them, it's not a replica.

_**Chapter 1**_

Why me?

Seriously, why me?

It HAD been a normal morning, my parents were gone and my sister was at her boyfriend's. I had been rudely woken up to people pounding on my front door, saying they needed to talk to Shelby.

Yup, that's me. Except its Shell. NOT Shelby.

"Ugh….." I moaned tiredly as I dragged my lazy ass out of bed, barely knowing where I was going. "The fuck….?" I scratched the back of my spiky head and unlocked the front door, opening it. "Don't you people know what sleep is? It's fucking 8 in the morning!" I growled and focused my vision on the people in front of me.

Three men…wearing black suits.

Men in Black.

No pun intended.

I blinked tiredly and confused. "Uh…can I help you gentlemen?"

"We are sorry to interrupt your sleep Miss Hartford, but we would like to ask you some questions. Would it be alright if we came in?" the one nearest to me asked, almost politely.

I sighed. "Sure, whatever." I let them come in and slammed the door behind them. My waist-length dark brown hair was messy and spiked from my sleep. "Would you like anything? Coffee, a beer?"

"No thanks." All three of them said at the same time and sat down on the humongous couch.

"I am Agent Basch, this is Agent Wilson and Agent Cox." The first man introduced all three of them. "We're here because of a silver-haired man with a god complex."

_Silver-haired man with a god complex…._ I thought for a moment and then it clicked. "Why do you want to know about him? He's a fictional character in Final Fantasy VII." I asked and crossed my pale arms over my chest tightly.

"Not anymore." Agent Cox spoke. "We believe you have his weapon, the Masune?"

"It's _Masamune _and it's only a replica. I bought it off a guy I knew." I corrected the agent.

"Could you bring it down for us Miss Hartford?"

I sighed and nodded tiredly before going upstairs to my room and grabbing the replica of Masamune from the corner of my room. I'm pretty sure it was a replica, considering how light it was. There was a cloth tied around the blade so it wouldn't cut anyone.

I brought Masamune downstairs and Agent Wilson held out his hands as he stood up. I shrugged and placed it in his hands and he yelped in surprise when he fell to the ground once it fell into his hands.

"Wow, it's extremely heavy." Agent Wilson commented, trying to pick it up, but with no success.

I quirked an eyebrow and picked it up, standing it up beside me. The katana was nearly a good two feet taller than me, considering Sephiroth is over 6 feet. "So….you're saying this is the real deal?"

"Yes." Wilson coughed, regaining his composure. "It is quite heavy for us to handle it, but it seems quite light to you, is it not Miss Hartford?"

My eyes narrowed and I nodded. "What's your point?"

"Our point is," Basch began. "Is that you need to come with us Miss Hartford." He continued before I opened my mouth. "You can either come with us willingly or we can force you. Choose wisely."

I glared at them and set the katana against the wall. "Let me get dressed." I growled quietly and stalked my way upstairs.

What the hell was going on?

I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a red short sleeve shirt and a black skull and cross-bones hoodie and knee high boots. I grabbed my backpack, making sure I had everything I needed and then went back downstairs. "I'm ready." I spoke and grabbed Masamune.

"Excellent, we are ahead of schedule." Basch spoke.

…

The entire car was silent.

Basch was the one driving, Wilson in the front passenger seat and Cox in the very back seat behind me.

I then decided to break the silence. "So uh…besides kidnapping people, what do you guys do?"

"Our duties within the government." Cox replied.

I frowned. _Seriously, these guys are like fucking robots. No wonder I hate the government. At least it's not Shinra-like. _"What exactly do you need me for?"

"You know more about the Masune and its owner than us." Basch replied and my eyes narrowed.

"It's MASAMUNE." I corrected with a growl. The car went silent again and I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned deeply. _This is fucking bullshit. What am I gonna tell my parents when they get home and find out I'm not there? Oh yeah, guess what mom and dad, the government needs me because Sephiroth somehow exists and I've had his katana the entire damn time. Pfft! Yeah, right. _I thought angrily.

I ended up falling asleep and woke up as the car halted to a stop. "Are we there yet….?" I mumbled groggily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yes." Basch replied and we all got out of the car. I grabbed my things and followed the agents down a long hallway until a man came to greet us. I thought I recognized him. "Miss Hartford, the Secretary of Defense, Adam Keller."

Mr. Keller held out his hand to me when my jaw dropped and we shook hands. "A wonderful pleasure to meet you Miss Hartford."

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Keller." I said back.

The agents and Mr. Keller led me down the hallway and into a laboratory, where we stopped for a moment. "Now, what I am going to show you Miss Hartford, you may be quite shocked." Mr. Keller spoke and then led me deeper into the lab, where we came to a giant frozen slab…

And a frozen Sephiroth inside.

His eyes were closed, set into a peaceful and sleeping expression.

"Holy…fucking shit…." I gasped, putting a hand to my mouth. I nearly dropped Masamune, which was swung over my shoulder. "He's….r-real…"

"Yes." Keller agreed. "We didn't, especially I, want to believe it at first. He appeared in New York a couple months ago, without his sword and was trying to find it. We managed to knock him out with tranquilizers and froze him when we got back here. As I see, you're the only one, besides him, to wield the sword…"

"Yeah." I said quietly, still in a state of shock. I took a couple steps forward and placed my palm on the ice, smoothing my fingers over it. I stared at the man's face, still finding it quite beautiful even though he was frozen. "How long are you planning to keep him frozen?"

"Well, we planned on un-freezing him today, because we need answers from him." Keller replied and turned to me. "Will you help us?"

I was silent for a moment before I replied.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Me?**

_**Chapter 2**_

I glanced at my watch and realized it was going on 2 in the afternoon, 6 hours since the agents first came to my house for my help. I sighed and glanced through the window. "He can't see me, right?"

"Of course not." Keller spoke. "You're perfectly safe Miss Hartford. We can see in, but they can't see through."

"Okay." I gave a small nod and turned back to the window. The silver-haired man had been quiet the whole time, even when the agents slapped very strong hand-cuffs on him and cuffed him to the table inside.

"_So,"_ Basch began. _"Are you going to talk?"_

Once again, he didn't answer the question and Basch sighed and got up, leaving the room. "He's not going to talk."

"Why don't you send me in?" I suggested and both he and Keller gave me looks. "I know more about him than anyone else here. Maybe I can….errrrr…provoke him a little."

Keller and Basch exchanged looks and then nodded. "Alright, we'll send you in. But if something happens, we'll be right out here." Keller said and I nodded. Basch opened the door for me and I ventured in, stopping a few feet from the door.

It closed behind me and that's when the silver-haired man spoke. "So they send in a mere child to question me?"

My eyes narrowed a little bit. "This 'mere child' is an adult." I spoke bluntly and then sat down across from him.

He chuckled lowly, causing a shiver to go down my spine. He finally lifted his head and I felt a bead of cold sweat roll down the back of my neck as those emerald orbs pierced my hazel ones. "This world has been reduced to _nothing_. Adults can't question me, so they send in a simple-minded human in."

My eyes narrowed a bit more and I put on a brave face. "What makes you think I'm simple-minded? How do you know I won't resort to desperate measures to get you to answer my questions?"

Sephiroth chuckled again, making me angry. "What can a child do against me?"

The next few moments were probably the ones with the most tension. I don't know why I did it, but him calling me a 'mere child' set me over the edge. I was in shock, my palm throbbing and a red print on his left cheek.

"Oh…" I barely whispered as I saw the murderous glare in his eyes, the pupils narrowed into very tiny slits. "Shit….."

Suddenly, the murderous glare disappeared and was replaced with something…mischievously. His lips curled up into a sort of mischievous, playful smirk and he put his hands together. "Tell me, what measures would you resort to?"

I didn't like that tone at all.

It sent shivers up and down my spine and I swear he looked like he was going to eat me alive, even though he wasn't a cannibal. "Um….well….." I stammered and then took a deep breath. "I know…..well….basically everything about you."

He tilted his head to the side curiously, his silver locks moving along with his movements. "Really? Do tell."

I swallowed. "I know that you were an experiment by Professor Hojo, the Jenova Project. You believed your mother was Jenova, but in reality she was a calamity that fell from the sky and sought to destroy the Cetra. But…your mother was a human, Lucrecia Crescent and Hojo was your father, who injected Jenova Cells into your mother's womb to make you the perfect soldier. Everything you've been told….was a lie."

I shut my mouth when I was done and the glare that I received was threatening and then he smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly. "Well then…." Paused and then to my complete horror, brought his arms up quickly and broke the chains and cuffs holding him to the table.

I was about to yell, but a gloved hand wrapped around my windpipe and slammed me up against the window, cracking it. I struggled to breathe and wrapped my hands around the arm belonging to said person.

"Were those the desperate measures you had to resort to?" he hissed.

"I…I just need a-answers..." I choked. "H…how did you get here?"

His eyes narrowed. "Cloud Strife defeated me…the second time. I thought I was dead, until I appeared in this pathetic world." He answered and that's when Basch and Cox barged into the room. The hand around my throat tightened a little. "Take one more step and I will snap her little neck."

"I….I…" I gasped, trying to speak. "I…h-have…your s-sword…"

That's when his emerald gaze was turned to me and this gave the opportunity for the agents to shoot tranquilizer darts at his neck. He grunted as they stabbed his neck and reached up to take them out, but gave a small sigh and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

I slumped to the floor, coughing and gently massaging my throat. Keller came to my side and helped me up, guiding me out of the room as the agents got Sephiroth's hands behind his back and cuffed them tightly.

"Are you alright Miss Hartford?" Keller asks me.

I nodded, coughing for the last few times and then sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright." I flexed my hand, the one I used to punch the silver-haired man. "So, what now?"

"What do you suggest we do?" he questioned me.

I sighed deeply. "Right at this moment, I don't know."

…..

"Yeah mom, I'm alright. Have I been injured? Ah, no." I replied, glancing at my neck in the mirror in the woman's restroom. There were angry, red marks along my neck. "I don't know how long they plan on keeping me, probably for a few days, if not, longer." I blinked. "Mom, I know yer worried, but I can take care of myself. Yes mom, but I gotta go. Yes, I love you too. Okay, bye." I hung up and sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "This is fucking unbelievable…."

All of a sudden, the whole building shook and it nearly took me to the ground. I quickly grabbed Masamune from the corner of the room and slipped off the cloth, seeing slots and different colored orbs in them. I took the plate off and took the orbs out, putting them in my pocket and putting the plate back on, then slipping the cloth back up.

"Shit…that can't be good." I threw the sword over my shoulder and hurried out of the bathroom.

People in the building were running away from the threat and the building shook violently again. "Whoa." I grabbed the wall with my free hand. "Crap…this isn't happening. This is not happening…."

I suddenly heard a dark chuckle from behind me and it sent shivers down my back. "So you _do _have Masamune, huh?"

I slowly turned around and saw the silver-haired man standing at the end of the hallway and he was smirking. I whined. "Why me….?"

"You have something that belongs to me." Sephiroth spoke and took a couple steps towards me, where as I took a couple steps back. He held out his hand. "Give it to me now and I won't kill you."

_Yeah, right. _I thought and my eyes narrowed as I reached into my pocket with my free hand, where the Materia was. "I'm not stupid." I spoke and he quirked an eyebrow. "I know you'd kill me anyway. And there's no way I'm giving you this katana. You'll have to get it over my dead body."

He sighed, which caught me completely off guard. "I wish we had not restored to measures like this. I am….let's say, impressed that you can also wield Masamune. Normally, I would be the only person to wield it. Tell me, how did you require it?"

_He's stalling. He's trying to scare me, so I'll be off guard. _The little voice in the back of my mind said and I pursed my lips. "I bought it off a guy I knew. I thought it was a replica, an exact replica because it had the Materia slots in them."

"Ah and was the Materia itself in them?"

I swallowed. "No." I lied.

"Ah-ah-ah." He said, wagging his finger as if scolding a child. "You're lying." He cooed.

I tightened my grip on the sword and growled. "No, I'm not. And I'm not giving you this sword. You'll have to take it from me."

He smirked darkly. "Very well."

And to my surprise, a giant but single black wing erupted from his right shoulder blade, nearly reaching the ceiling. I gasped and then swore when he came right at me and his right hand went behind my head and grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking painfully and pulling me to him.

I cried out in pain and then shivered visibly when he traced a finger across my jawline, over my cheek and around to grab the hilt of Masamune, right underneath my hand. "You are so brave." He whispered and smiled darkly. "But bravery won't keep you safe." He slowly, almost agonizingly pried my fingers off the hilt one by one until my thumb was left. "Maybe we'll meet again, but you'd better hope not." And then he let go of my hair, placing a hand against my throat and shoved me backwards.

He didn't shove me; he _threw _me backwards, where I hit the wall at the end of the hallway, leaving a hole in the wall. I collapsed to the ground and lifted my head up weakly, trying to focus my blurred vision on the man before me.

He let the cloth hit the floor and observed the severely sharp and shiny blade in front of him. "It's been well taken care of." He spoke and looked at me, his emerald eyes piercing my hazel ones. "I thank you for that." And when that, he swung Masamune once upwards, a blue line cutting through the ceiling and leaving a hole. "Farewell."

And with one giant flap of his wing, he flew through the hole in the ceiling and was gone.

"Fuck…." Was all I said before I let my head hit the floor and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Me?**

_**Chapter 3**_

I let out a small moan and my hazel eyes fluttered open. I heard a steady beeping from beside me and voices talking quietly. "Hey, she's awake." I heard my sister's voice say.

My vision was blurry and I blinked a few times and it cleared up. I saw my parents, my sister and a couple of the agents, including Secretary Keller. I blinked. "Um…what happened?"

"We found you unconscious in the hallway where the man had escaped." Keller replied. "Nothing more than a small bump on your head."

I sighed and sat up in the bed. "Does…anybody know where he is?" I questioned.

Keller shook his head, but motioned to Agent Basch and he reached into the inside of his coat pocket and pulled out the Materia, which weren't glowing at all. "We found these on your person. Do these belong to you?"

I nodded and Basch gave them back to me. I found my backpack and put them in there, zipping it back up. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well," Keller began. "We are going to place two agents at your home until this ordeal is over. That way if he ever comes back again, we'll be ready."

I nodded, but inside I wasn't agreeing with him. _He'll just kill all of you. _I thought.

The hospital released me and I fell asleep on the way home, but woke up about an hour before we got there. It was a normal Friday afternoon and my sister had to leave for work while my parents also went to work. I sighed and sat down on the couch with my backpack, pulling out the Materia.

And they were glowing again.

"What…?" I whispered to myself and grabbed one Materia. I held out my left arm and very curiously, placed the Materia against my arm. To my complete surprise, the Materia phased into my and it glowed faintly under my skin before disappearing completely. There were eight of them left.

It would probably keep Sephiroth away from me too….

With that said I took each Materia and placed them in my arms. Four in my right arm and five in my left. I glanced at my arms as the glow faded and sighed, feeling quite content on protecting myself if he ever noticed his Materia was missing.

All of a sudden, the home phone rang and I reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Shell!" _My mother's over-worried voice said loudly in my ear and I flinched. _"Turn on the news! You have to see this!" _

I grabbed the remote and switched to the news. A female reporter ducked as a piece of flying debris nearly hit her. _"This is just completely horrifying Matt! A mysterious man wearing all black and long hair is tearing apart Plymouth! He must be looking for something….or someone!" _

My eyes widened and the remote dropped from my hand. "Mom….get home as soon as possible….NOW!"

"_Okay, we're on our way-!" _My mother's voice was cut off when she screamed as I heard something slice through metal cleanly. _"W-wait! Please! Don't kill us!" _

I heard a voice on the other end and my mother's voice broke. _"S…she's right here…." _

I heard faint clattering and then the voice of my dreams and nightmares spoke. _"What a coincidence that we speak again Shell." _He spoke and I heard the smirk in his voice.

I swallowed, trying hard to hide my fear. "Really?"

"_Hmm, you have something that belongs to me." _

"You got your Masamune back, what more do you need?" I sort of growled.

"_My Materia. I know you have it and if you don't give it to me….well…let's just say your parents might be missing a very vital body part they need to survive." _

Now, I can handle people talking about me, behind my back or in my face. But when my family and friends are threatened, you'll see a whole new me. I snarled. "You touch my parents and I swear to GOD, I will end you."

Sephiroth chuckled. _"Is there somewhere we can meet?" _

"Centennial Park. But leave my parents."

"_Deal." _

And then he hung up. I dropped the phone and quickly headed up to my parents' room and grabbed the gun case from underneath the bed. I unlocked it with the key and opened the box. It had a rifle and two handguns, along with ammo hidden away in the closet. I grabbed the two handguns and put ammo in them. I put one of them on the safety and put it in my belt behind my back.

I grabbed a couple things of bullets and held the other gun in my hand. I put my leather jacket on and then headed off to the biggest park in town.

….

It was around 5 o'clock when I finally arrived at the park and looked around, my dark locks swishing in my vision. "Where is he…?" I said quietly to myself. That's when I heard the flap of a wing and glanced up as the silver-haired man landed on the ground, his wing curling by his side.

"Where is my Materia?" he asked, slightly twisting Masamune in his left hand.

I held up my arm and he quirked an eyebrow. Then, I pulled my sleeve down and his eyes showed surprise when the Materia glowed underneath my skin. I'll admit, it was a little freaky, but not enough to make me worry. "You want your Materia back; you'll have to cut my arms off."

He was silent for a moment and then he chuckled lowly, catching me off guard. "You haven't ceased to amaze me Shell. Just because _my _Materia is in your body, it doesn't mean you know how to use it."

"You may be surprised." I spoke and then took the first gun out of my belt, turned the safety off and pointed it at him. "Ice3!"

The Ice Materia powered up the gun and a frozen bullet came out of the barrel and headed straight for him. He easily ducked to the side, but the bullet hit the area behind him and it erupted into large chunks of ice.

"Interesting." He spoke. "You've combined the power of the bullets with the Materia. I'll admit you're smart."

"Maybe smarter than you." I checked the barrel, seeing that I had five bullets left. The Materia in both my arms glowed brightly, wanting to battle. "Why do you want this Materia back so badly? You don't need it. You have your katana and your brute strength, why would you need it?"

The silver-haired man was silent for a moment before he spoke. "You're right. I don't need my Materia. All I need is Masamune and my strength and that's all I need to kill you. Actually…." He paused and my eyes narrowed. "I just need my strength to kill you. I don't even _need _Masamune."

"You're fucking insane." I snarled.

He smirked. "Yes, I've been told many times. Now, is there anything you'd like to add before I end your life?"

"Yeah, three words." I put up three fingers. "Go…fuck….yourself." and then I pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed by his head and then the Materia glowed brightly in my arms. "Fire3! Ice3! Bolt3! Quake3!"

He seemed surprised as I hurled all the attacks at him and made a giant explosion around him. I then took my chance to run and ran into incoming traffic. As I was about to reach the sidewalk, I was clipped by a car on my leg and collapsed to the ground, groaning. I tried to move, but cried out and looked at my thigh, seeing a large gash. "Fuck!" I swore and my eyes widened as a semi headed straight for me.

Then, the silver-haired man landed between the semi and I and with Masamune, slit the semi in half so that the halves grinded on the pavement on either side of us and then stopped a few feet away. He turned to me before I could question him, his emerald orbs burning into my hazel ones. "I'm not finished with you yet."

He walked over to me and grabbed my bicep, yanking me up roughly. "Fine, you want to kill me, kill me then! Because all I'll be doing is stopping you!" I shouted at him, wincing at my injured thigh. "But don't forget…you're the only one in this world. Everyone and everything is against you, me, humans, and the government."

"So you do agree that I'm not human?" he hissed, tightening his grip on my bicep to the point where it was hurting.

"No. You _are _human. You just choose to believe you're a monster because you were an experiment." I replied, curling my fingers slightly. "Sephiroth, I know how it feels. To be different and outcasted by everyone else. I was even called a murderer, because I wrote a fictional story with real names in it and they called it a next-to-die list."

"Did you actually murder them?" he questioned, his eyes narrowed a little.

"No….I'm not that kind of person. I don't _kill _people, I sometimes think about it, but I don't try, because I know I would be caught." I answered. "And now, here we are. I'm fighting against a man who isn't supposed to exist and only exists in a video game and I know more about him than he does himself."

His grip on my bicep slightly loosened and his eyes didn't seem to be angry that much. "Why do you intend on stopping me so much? You know I could snap your neck in the blink of an eye."

"Because….." I swallowed. "I…don't know. I never intended on really stopping you…..I just don't want you to kill people anymore for no reason. I understand why you did before….and wanting to become God and all that…..but…I think I understand why you did what you did."

He stared down at me with an indescribable look and I was about to speak, when SWAT teams and police surrounded us, including the agents. "Stay where you are! You are surrounded!"

Sephiroth snarled and pulled me against him, his arm around my neck. "Make one move and I'll snap her neck."

"Wait!" I cried out. "Let him go! He wants to go back to his own world! He doesn't want to hurt people anymore!"

"We're sorry Miss Hartford, but we can't do that." Basch replied.

I swallowed as the arm around my neck loosened a little. I suddenly felt him lean down to my ear and whisper. "You're playing with fire."

"Yeah I know."

"Miss Hartford," Basch spoke and aimed the gun not for Sephiroth, but for me and I got confused until he spoke. "We are sorry to say that you are collateral damage. We cannot afford for this man to get away because of you."

"W-wait…." I stammered. "Y-you can't do this…."

"We are terribly sorry."

As they raised their guns, I pushed the silver-haired man away from me and screamed at him to run. His emerald eyes showed surprise and everything went in slow motion as I heard someone say 'fire' and the echoing sounds of gunshots.

I felt bullets whiz past me and some pierce my skin. A bullet pierced my left eye and I screamed out in agony, holding my hand to my eye and then collapsed to the ground, bleeding profusely.

I knew I was gonna die.

My right eye was blurry and I felt tears come out of them and trickle down my face. That's when the men screamed as blue lines slashed through them. "I don't wanna die….." my voice cracked and the last thing I saw before blacking out was the silver-haired man walking towards me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Me?**

**_Chapter 4_**

_Where am I? Am I dead? Why does my body hurt? I don't know…_

I opened my eyes…well….eye because my left one had been shot out by a goddamn bullet. I glanced at the scenery in front of me and was in some sort of beautiful, greenage place with swirls of green energy going in all directions.

I blinked and glanced at the slowing flowing, green river in front of me. "Alright, where the hell am I?" I questioned, but nobody answered me.

I made a huffing noise and walked towards the green river in front of me. I crouched down and slowly reached out to touch it. Just before my fingers touched the water, I heard a voice call out.

"Hey! Don't touch that!"

It startled me and I nearly fell into the river, if a hand hadn't grabbed the back of my bloody and ripped up shirt. "Whew!" the voice laughed. "That was a close one."

I was pulled away from the river and once the hand let go of my shirt, I stood up and turned around to glance at the person in front of me. Male….tall….black spiky hair and….bright…blue eyes….

Oh fuck.

"A…are you….Zack Fair?" I asked, pointing at the man in front of me.

The male grinned. "Yup! That's me! And you must be…Shell, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, Minerva told me." Zack replied. "She's been watching over you since Sephiroth had gotten into your world."

"Yeah, I got a question. How did Sephiroth get into my world?" I asked, my eye narrowing.

"Hmmm, well….." Zack paused for a moment as he thought deeply. "After he was defeated by Cloud the second time…he sort of…wandered around in the Lifestream for a year and a half. By sheer will, he made this sort of…vortex thing that led him into your world." He shrugged his shoulders. "Seph must've been bored. You don't really do much in the Lifestream…..but its peaceful here. Lots of nice people."

I quirked my good eyebrow. "So…..what exactly happened? Am I dead?"

"Well no…but if you had touched that river, you could never return to your physical body again. And in the physical world…you would've been classified…as well…dead." Zack explained. "Good thing I stopped you in time." He grinned a little and then it faded. "From what Minerva had told me, after your body suffered too many wounds, it went into a deep coma. You've been out for….uh….five days now."

"Five days?! How the hell can I be out for five days?!" I shouted angrily, throwing my hands into the air.

"Well….you can blame good ol' Seph for that." Zack chuckled nervously. "He uh…..oh, how can I put this without making you mad? Oh screw it. He gave you some of his cells."

I stared at the black-haired man before I opened my mouth and spoke in a low, deadly voice. "He did _WHAT_?!"

Zack winced at the loudness of my voice. "He gave you some of his cells. You were almost dead when he found an experienced doctor in Kalm and well….technically he gave you a lot of his blood…..since you lost over 50% of your own. Right now, your physical body is lying in bed."

I growled. "I thought he wanted to kill me?!"

"He changed his mind." Zack replied, inching away from me as I glared at him.

"Five minutes ago he wanted to kill me with his strength and now he gave me his blood!"

"I know what you're thinking Shell. I think he saved you because he still has questions. Y'know…..about stuff…." Zack put a finger on his chin like he was thinking. "Oh! And don't get mad…but you have Geostigma…." He inched more away as my glare intensified. "B-but it's because Sephiroth's cells are fighting with your cells and until they stop, you'll have Geostigma!"

I growled and turned away from him. "Why does this sort of shit always happen to me…?"

"I am really sorry Shell." Zack apologized. "But well…..I can give you a choice."

I looked back at him. "What choice?"

"You can either touch that river and you will die in the physical world." Zack began. "Or….you can take my hand and you will wake up from your coma."

I stared at him and then the hand as he held it out to me. I really didn't want to die a virgin and at 18-years old. "Alright." I spoke and grabbed his hand.

Everything was suddenly engulfed in a piercing, white light and I heard a ringing in my ears. _"Everything's gonna be okay Shell." _I heard Zack's voice. _"You can help bring him back. Good luck and try not to get yourself killed." _

It was then I found myself falling and staring at my unconscious form as I headed towards it. I closed my eyes and felt a rushing sensation, my body jerking and then the faint sounds of birds chirping and water splashing. As I began to come to, the noises became louder and I felt something cool being placed on my face, wiping it gently.

My fingers twitched and I curled them a little as I struggled to open my eyes…eye. I heard a small gasp and then my eyes finally opened. My body hurt so much and I blinked a few times to regain my vision.

The woman in front of me was skinny and small, smaller than me. "Oh my…we never thought you would wake up dearie." She said quietly. "When that young man brought you to us….you were almost dead…"

I tried to sit up, but groaned out loudly in pain and fell back down. "Damnit…." I whispered and felt for my left eye. There were bandages around the left side of my face. "My eye…"

"It's…completely gone." The woman said sadly. "The good thing is that my husband is a doctor and he can give you an eye transplant, if that's what you want. Stay here, I'll go fetch him."

The woman left a few moments later and came back with a man that was a few inches taller than me. "Hi there." He greeted and sat down in the chair beside the bed I was lying in. "My name is Hershel, this is Sasha. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit…" I mumbled.

"That's to be expected, with what you had endured." Hershel spoke and checked my bandages. "Bandages look good and Sasha will change those tomorrow morning."

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"A young man brought you in here, bleeding to death. You lost over 50% of your blood, so the young man gave you a good portion of his." Hershel checked my heart beat and everything. "Your left eye is completely gone, but we can do an eye transplant if you are alright with that. And just one more thing….." Hershel reached over with a gloved hand and lifted up my right arm. My good eye widened slightly when I saw the black splotches. "You have the stigma. We guessed you were never healed."

I glared down at my right arm, down at the disease. "There's nothing we can do about it until we can get you that special water….." Hershel continued. "It's October 27th, 0010…if you were wondering…"

"Has Deepground been defeated…?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, they were defeated six months ago." The man nodded. "Alright, let's make a choice. Do you wanna do an eye transplant? The only color we have right now is dark red….."

I shook my head. "It's fine. Do the transplant. I REALLY don't wanna live the rest of my life with one eye."

Hershel nodded. "Alright."

**4 days later….**

"Alright, let's see how the transplant worked out. I'm going to take off the bandages and you'll open your eye." Hershel explained and then began unwrapping the bandages from around the left side of my face.

Both of my eyes were closed and I thought to myself. _Why hasn't that silver-haired bastard come around? He probably just dropped me off and forgot about me, since I'm nothing but a worthless human girl. _I thought, furrowing my brows in frustration.

"Okay…" Hershel spoke once he took all of the bandages off. "Try opening your eye."

I was able to open my right eye and struggled to open my left. I scrunched it a few times and slowly, very slowly, it began to open. Then, it opened fully. It was quite blurry at first, but as I blinked the vision in my left eye became clearer and now I could finally see again. "Wow….."

Hershel smiled. "It'll take a little bit for you to adjust. Since you're bored, I'll let you walk around town and see what you want."

I nodded and thanked him before getting dressed and heading out. I was walking along when I came across a young man being attacked by two other men. "Help!" the victim shouted.

I sighed. "The things I do for being nice…." I walked up to the men. "Hey!" I shouted and they turned to me. "Leave him the fuck alone."

"Shut up bitch and let us do our work!" the first man shouted and punched the younger man across the face.

"Yeah, get lost whore!"

_Whore?! _I shouted mentally and my eyes narrowed. I cracked my knuckles and rushed towards the men. I grabbed one and punched him across the face, throwing him backwards. In case you didn't know, whenever I got REALLY angry, I didn't know my own strength. "That's for calling me a whore you redneck bastard!" I snarled and kicked him across the face.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and when I turned my head, a fist connected with my cheek harshly and I stumbled back. "Oh, now it's ON! Bolt3!" I thrusted my hand out and a giant lightning bolt hit the man in the chest, sending him flying backwards. I turned to the other man and he tried to crawl away. "Oh no you don't. I ain't done with you!"

I kicked the man onto his back and punched him across the face again. "That's for calling me a whore! That's for your friend calling me a bitch!" I punched him again and then a third time, the hardest of all my punches. "And that's for beating up an innocent man!" I got up and kicked him in the stomach. "Now get the fuck out of here! Take your friend with you!"

The men scrambled off and I turned to the young man, my hands trembling. "You okay man?"

The young man nodded and shakily stood up.

"Good, now get out of here."

The man rushed off without a thought. I sighed and hissed in pain at my knuckles. "Goddamn….sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"Neither did I."

My eyes widened and I whirled around.


End file.
